gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Russian Mafia (uniwersum HD)
Ray Bulgarin (Bulgarin Family), Mikhail Faustin (Faustin Family), Dimitri Rascalov (Rascalov Family), Kenny Petrovic (Petrovic Family) | lokalizacja = Dukes, Broker (Bulgarin Family), Broker (Faustin Family), Dukes, Broker, Alderney, Bohan (Rascalov Family), Broker, Dukes | typ = rosyjska mafia | biznes = handel bronią, porwania, morderstwa na zlecenie, sprzedaż alkoholu, przemyt narkotyków | wrogowie = Rodzina McReary, Jamaican Posse, Triady, Korean Mob, Ancelotti Family | sojusznicy = Niko Bellic (dawniej) | członkowie = Ray Bulgarin, Timur (Bulgarin Family) Vladimir Glebov, Dimitri Rascalov (dawniej), Ivan Bytchkov (dawniej), Andrei, Niko Bellic (dawniej) (Faustin Family) Dimitri Rascalov, Porywacz Romana (Rascalov Family) Lenny Petrovic, Georgi, Vanya, Sergey, Rami Yalon, Ivo, Anton, Vasil, Boris (zanim został szczurem) (Petrovic Family) }} Russian Mafia – organizacja przestępcza działająca na terenie Liberty City. Mafia dzieli się na trzy rodziny (po śmierci Mikhaila Faustina na cztery rodziny): Petrovic Family, Bulgarin Family, Faustin Family oraz Rascalov Family. GTA IV Rosyjska Mafia działa w południowo-zachodnim Broker, Dukes, Alderney oraz w niektórych rejonach Bohan. Najwięksi przestępcy, gangi, mafie łączą siły z Rosjanami, którzy są najbardziej licznym i wpływowym gangiem w Liberty City (uniwersum HD). Członków gangu można zobaczyć na Hove Beach, Firefly Island, Beachgate. Rosyjscy mafiozi wyposażeni są w: pistolety, strzelby lub AK-47 oraz pistolet maszynowy. Na początku GTA IV Niko musi pracować dla Rodzin Faustin i Rascalov. Choć na początku relacje Niko z Mafią są słabe, przez śmierć Vlada Glebova, to po pracy dla Faustina relacje poprawiają się. Jednak po intrydze z Dimitrim oraz Bulgarinem, Niko zostaje śmiertelnym wrogiem Mafii. W GTA IV: The Lost and Damned - Johnny spotyka się z członkami Rodziny Rascalov. Szantażują oni Ashley, Johnny musi porwać Romana Bellica, kuzyna Niko. Po czym oddać go w ich ręce. W GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony - Luis pracuje dla Raya Bulgarina. Na jego zlecenie wraz z Timurem zabija Markiego Ashvilliego. Po wykonaniu zadania Bulgarin zdradza Luisa i próbuje go zabić, co się nie udaje, i Luis zabija Raya. Występowanie w misjach GTA IV *It's Your Call (Faustin Family) *Easy Fare (Faustin Family) *Bull in a China Shop (Faustin Family) *Hung Out to Dry (Faustin Family) *Clean Getaway (Faustin Family) *Ivan the Not So Terrible(Faustin Family) *Uncle Vlad (Faustin Family) *Crime and Punishment (Faustin Family) *Do You Have Protection? (Faustin Family) *Final Destination (Faustin Family) *No Love Lost (Faustin Family) *Rigged to Blow (Faustin Family) *The Master and the Molotov (Faustin Family) *Russian Revolution (Bulgarin Family) (Rascalov Family) *Hostile Negotiation (Rascalov Family) *Union Drive (Rascalov Family) *Buoys Ahoy (Rascalov Family) *Liquidize the Assets(Rascalov Family) *Catch the Wave (Rascalov Family) *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend (Bulgarin Family) Zakończenie Układ *If the Price is Right (Rascalov Family) *Mr. & Mrs. Bellic (układ) (Rascalov Family) *A Revenger's Tragedy (Rascalov Family) Zakończenie Zemsta *A Dish Served Cold (Rascalov Family) GTA IV: The Lost and Damned *Roman's Holiday (Rascalov Family) GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony *Boulevard Baby (Bulgarin Family) *Going Deep (Bulgarin Family) *Dropping In (Bulgarin Family) *In The Crosshairs (Bulgarin Family) *Ladies Half Price (Bulgarin Family) *Party's Over (Bulgarin Family) *Departure Time (Bulgarin Family)